Cynder Vs Luna DEATHBATTLE
by Droborg2.0
Summary: Magic, Friendship! It's has helped to untie people in times of need brought a whole new meaning to the world, and created evil beings who have tried to take over the world. Like with Cynder, dark undead dragon, And Luna, the princess of the moon. And it's my job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE!


Magic, Friendship! It's has helped to untie people in times of need brought a whole new meaning to the world, and created evil beings who have tried to take over the world. Like with Cynder, dark undead dragon, And Luna, the princess of the moon. And it's my job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE!

Strong emotions can drastically change a person. Fear can trigger instincts necessary for survival, anger can increase adrenaline for incredible feats of strength, and for this edgy looking dragon with terrifying chain, that's kind of her thing. This is Cynder.

'_Volts and Lightening'_

-There are two different timelines for Cynder, but I'm going to use the feats from both of them. As, I think they're all the same Cynder reincarnated anyway, and Skylands was made at the end of Dawn of the Dragon.

While just an egg, Cynder was stolen by the henchmen of an evil dragon named Malefor and raised to do his bidding- effectively becoming a living weapon. For years, she spread fear throughout the land until she was defeated by Spyro the Dragon and freed from the grip of Malefor. But dark powers still flow through her, and despite her desire to make amends for her past, most Skylanders try to keep a safe distance... just in case. Yeah, you wouldn't expect everyone to just to be all friendly, especially when you've tried to destroy them a few times.

Because of her childhood, Cynders own undead powers hold the key to a fearsome inner power. She is classified as a death mage, a dragon sorceress who can sense, create, and manipulate undead magic, abilities, death and elemental magic. So her powers are all about using death, and undead spells, like when she physically removed the soul from someone body and shot it right back as an energy bolt. She's got a lot more deadliness packed away under her wings. When she attempted to release her master Malefor (Father- in alternate cannon), Cynder met Spyro for the first time, and the too battle… It didn't go very well. Yeah, Malefor threatened to pull Cynder into his world (too be tortured), but Spyro saved her, not too long after joining the Skylanders. This undead power she draws from, is what called her Dark-Form (or Dark Cynder), the true-form of her dark abilities, and manifestation of the dark Aether powers taught by Malefor. Cynder often wields this Aether, as her primary means of offense and defensive magic, and can deal devastating results. This Aether allows Cynder faster flight, enhanced senses, or giving her standard dragon attacks a massive boost in power. Most notably, her dragon black lightning- this ability, can drain the powers and magic of others, target multiple opponents, can hold for over a minute, and has a very high area of effect. Taking this into account of her black lightening, is estimated at most 10x more powerful than average lightening, this would mean that her lightning move over 2.2 million mph, and carrying a charge of 50 billion joules of energy, that's equivalent to the bomb that dropped on 'Hiroshima'.

This adds damage to her more defensive abilities ,'Shadow Dash' where she turns herself into shadow form (moving between the land of living and the dead), allowing her to pass through all magical, physical and energy based attacks. She also can summon ghost allies which can attack, drain magic and energy from them (and in some cases, even possess enemies), and also serves as an opening to a sort of pocket dimension, which Cynder can trap a limited number of foes and objects within. This has also lead to another one of her abilities, 'Haunt' where she casts a curse at enemies, damaging, and draining them and surrounding them with hazardous ghosts for a few seconds, and can completely shut off all magical abilities an opponent has.

Talk about convenient, but she can do way more, she can levitate, teleport, heal others, cast magic shields, resist magic and mind control, phase through walls, but there is one drawback, to wield her power, Cynder must embrace her dark side, and too much risks being overcome to Malefor's corruption. Under a new (and original) persona, appropriately named Dark Cynder. Dark Cynder is stronger, tougher, faster, and freakier then your everyday Cynder, she can super-charged black lighting from her, that can disintegrate stuff to an atomic level, she can summon minions from the undead, and her undead and death magic is so powerful, it can destroy anything, and can even pass through all manner of physical and magical defences.

However, Dark Cynder's incredible capabilities are a double edged sword. She loses consciousness and allows the Dark energy to take over becoming more violent and less caring of her surroundings. However, she can transform back into ordinary Cynder when faced with positive emotions or memories, granting her unlimited access to her own magical abilities.

Anyway, Raven's accomplished plenty of incredible feats. She's bent traptanium with her bare hands, tanked direct blasts from Spyro's fire breath (the same move that destroyed a black hole), and even pushed back one of Malefors energy breaths, with her own lightning. Maefor at this point had absorbed all the power of the other Skylanders besides Cynder, Hex and Spyro- so the attack he must have fired would be compared to a supernova. Assuming that is the case, then Cynder's lightning at her full power (in her non-dark from) is equal to that of a supernova, hitting with over a force of over 800 octillion tons of TNT. Cynder has also survived the vacuum of space, and survived a 10 mile fall. That would hit with a force of 14 million joules of energy, basically, she should be a puddle.

She's even tough enough to match the power of one of Spyro's full power fire-breath, who can destroy black hole from the inside, and survive the resulting explosion (without a scratch). To destroy a black hole especially from the inside (would mean that the energy inside would not be absorbed and crushed, as well as you), which would be equivalent to the energy needed to destroy half a galaxy, and Cynder matched that attack, even was hit by it once and got right back up.

She's also stupidly fast, she's matched Spyro's full speed, Spyro once flew faster than the superchargers- which can reach speeds 10x faster than light, so its relative that cinder can reach this speed as well. Not impressed? Well, when she goes full Dark Cynder, she is known to fly several times faster than her best speed. So, plenty of impressive feats, but unfortunately, Cynder's powers have daunting and often costly limits. When she uses her Dark-form she risks summoning back Malefor, and falling to evil permanently. She's kinda like a glass cannon, and overtaxes her own abilities pretty frequently.

But with the help of her friends, Cynder eventually overcame Malefor's iron grip and defeated him. Yeah, you'd think a guy like Malefor would think twice before messing with someone as powerful as Cynder.

'_I will not let you harm my friends'_

High above the peaceful land of Equestria, there was a legend that in a thousand years, a terrible evil will escape from the moon, and reap vengeance on all in the land. This, monster was the creature 'Nightmare Moon', or as her name is more well known as Princess Luna.

'_Did you really think I'd just sit around idly, while they basked in your precious light?"_

Here we go again, I mean, we've seen a pony that breaks the sound barrier, and one that breaks physics, and another who's magic can pretty much do anything- so, what crazy powerful thing can this one do?Hold your horses, we're "mare-ly" out of the Luna is the sister of Princess Celestia, and the Princess of the Night. Initially ruling side by side with her sister, Luna grew jealous of Celestia's greater appeal, her negative emotions transforming her into Nightmare is kind of a big deal, since Celestia is pretty much pony god of the sun.

This Dark moon pony wasted no time and went straight after her sister trying to make her nights eternal. By the time she was at her palace, show as banished to the moon, for the next 1000 years! Nightmare Moon knows all sorts of powerful and useful dark magic. She knows so many spells, it would take forever to say them all. Her knowledge is so vast, it makes sense she knows so much- as she has had over 1000 years to perfect this art.

But here's some highlights. She can Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, powerful Magic equivalent to that of her sister's, shape shifting to a high degree, weather manipulation, resistance to mind manipulation, resistance to Possession, telekinesis, darkness manipulation, limited intangibility, dream manipulation, immortality. She's even transformed a bunch of toy spiders, into real living spiders, she just created life. Yeah, but Luna's magic doesn't just stem from her alicorn heritage or her own knowledge, in the world of My Little Pony, magic is drawn from and controlled by a pony's emotions. The stronger a pony's feels about something or someone, the stronger their magic becomes. Across Equestria, Luna chose to master the magic of hatred first, before learning the magic of friendship. Nightmare's Moon dark magic is at its most powerful when during the time of night. When used together, she becomes a force to be wrecking with, even capable of overpowering the reality-warping Discord with her sister, and the elements of Harmony. Connection to her elements of harmony, even with her own powerful magic in its own right, enough to literally change the fabric of reality. And of course, we got to talk about those wings of hers, she was born an alicorn, a mix between a unicorn and a Pegasus, It's a good thing, too, Alicorn magic is leagues more powerful than a plain unicorns, and Luna needed the extra boost to defend Equestria as the returning princess of the moon. Like when she fought Discord or literally moves the moon every night.

As the moon (comparing it to our moons size), is around 7.3459x1022 kg, with an orbital speed of 1.02 km/s, using this and how easily she can move, this means she must pull the moon with over 34 septillion joules of energy- that's half the needed energy to destroy a planet. You know what? Forget it, I'm on board with this pony stuff. Luna is tough enough to survive bombardment from the elements of Harmony as Nightmare Moon, fast enough to fly over three hundred miles per hour without using any spells, and even strong enough to match magic with Celestia. Her telekinesis is strong enough to move the moon. Okay, yeah, friendship power is way better than expected. However, if Luna has one glaring weakness, can be a bit socially awkward. But hey, when push comes to shove, Luna pulls her weight and more.

'_There can only be one princess in Equestria, and that princess will be me!'_

Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. It's Time for a Death-Battle.

It is night time, in the Throne Room at Canterlot, Luna is seen raising the moon with her telekinesis, as she prepares to enter and watch over the realm of dreams.

Princess Luna: A rip in the realm? Let's see what the problem is!

Luna casts the spell with her horn, to try and seal up the tear and accidentally transports Cynder through the portal in front of her. Cynder was busy collecting gems she's collected over the many adventures she went on and awkwardly looks at her foe and down at her crystals. Luna still registering what is happening in this situation. Cynder then starts flying in mid-air preparing for combat.

Cynder: You'll. Get. NOTHING!

Cynder fires a bolt of black lightening at Luna, who leaps to the side before facing her new enemy.

FIGHT!

The two empaths blasts powerful beams at each other which clash and starts burning the nearby dreams of other Equestrians.

Luna: Hey! Those dreams are fragile!

Cynder flies to the side and shoots another lightning bolt that Luna deflects to the wall. Luna uses her telekinesis to send some nearby objects and magic bolts towards the dragon. Cynder becomes her shadow dash form, making a ramming attack on Luna.

Cynder: You stand no chance!

The shadowy dragon passes through all the objects and magic, and continuing the charge towards the alicorn princess. Luna uses a teleportation spell to escape away and witnesses the destruction the battle has caused.

Luna: This is not good!

Cynder teleports from a shadow portal she made, near Luna and punches her before kicking her into the shadow portal that sends the pony crashing into Cynder's dimension. Cynder enters the portal as Luna recovers from the blow- as she slowly begins to become Nightmare Moon. Nightmare notices the land is covered in death and dark magic and start flying.

Nightmare Moon: What is this place?

Cynder: You're going down!

Cynder starts summoning ghosts and targeting them at her opponent. Nightmare Moon uses her agility and magic to stop the spirits. Cynder then condenses all the trees for one massive attack. Twilight summons her elemental crown to increase her magic and withstand the barrage.

Cynder: Is that all you can do?

Cynder breaths in deep, to fire a supercharged lightening shot to end it, once and for all. Luna struggles to maintain her stance and casts the Want It, Need It spell on a nearby skull. She is seen ducking in the ground as the lightening dissipates.

Nightmare Moon: This has to work!

Nightmare Moon opens her eyes only to find Cynder obsessively hugging and drooling the nearby skull she cast the spell on.

Cynder: I want it! I need it! It's mine, all mine!

Nightmare Moon starts flying in the air more confidently.

Nightmare Moon: Aha! Now I've got you right where I want you!

Cynder slowly stands up and angrily faces Nightmare Moon, as she's slowly turning into her Dark Cynder form.

Dark Cynder: GET AWAY FROM IT!

As Nightmare Moon is startled by her challenger new form, Dark Cynder sends her Spirits to drain and weaken her enemy. Nightmare Moon manages to cast one last spell before she loses all her magic. Cynder uses her Haunt magic to drain Nightmare of her emotions, Magic, and life causing her to turn back into her normal form. Before Cynder delivers the killing blow, she's hit with Luna's magic and turned into a spider. Cynder's ghosts releases Luna from their grasp. After Luna is released, she attempts to cast magic again, but isn't able to thanks to her drained emotional and magical state. She walks up to the spider with Cynder's chains on it and prepares to stomp it with her hoof.

Luna: Sorry to squash, your victory!

Cynder's ghosts emerges from the shadows at high speeds and dive-bombs right into Luna, causing a lightening explosion and leaving only a Luna-shaped hole in the ground. The ghosts then looks out of the hole and returns to Cynder after being restored back to normal. She shifts out of her dark form while reflecting on the situation.

Cynder: Well, that was odd...

KO!

"Sister, today I learned that the only thing more powerful than friendship is a giant evil dragon colliding into me at light speed!" This was a tricky one. Both Cynder and Luna possess numerous spells and magic that could end the other quickly and easily. Since they were pretty even in how many ways they could finish each other off, this fight really came down to strength, durability, and performance.

First of all, it's pretty obvious Luna's telekinesis has been shown to be much stronger than Cynder's. Besides this using her own magic, Luna has never shown anything close to the kind of force Cynder used to lift equalling the power needed to destroy a black-hole. Cynder had the durability advantage too. Remember held up against being shot to the moon which would be over 80 billion joules of energy? Well, Cynder tanked a shot from Spyro full power fire, which had enough power to destroy a black hole from the inside, over 800 octillion's joules of energy.

When fighting, Luna frequently drops her shield when performing other spells, implying she can't defend and attack simultaneously, and don't forget Luna had the power the power of the moon and dreams- but while she was immune to being possessed. The shield wouldn't have saved her from Cynder's spirits from draining her magic and emotion. Not only could it absorb Luna's powers and emotions, and not only was it capable of operating even when Cynder was pre-occupied, but it also made a mean dive-bomber.

Cynder could fly at speeds exceeding 10 x the speed of light, it should be mentioned that her spirits can achieve many feats that she does. Since it's often been used as a battering ram, and weakening opponents, we know they have some kind of mass, but not exactly how much. However, given their number, rounded into size, strength, and durability exceeding Cynder's own, it's mass is likely greater than hers. Adding Cynder's mass to the faster than light calculation, the Ghosts ramming force at top speeds comes to 96 septillion kilojoules of force. FAR greater than what Luna's shield has sustained.

No pony is walking away from that! Plus, Luna's unbalanced attitude meant Cynder didn't even have to worry about pain when using her emotions and magic inside against her. While they may have matched each other in spells and skill, Cynder's more powerful traits and exceptional Ghost summoning's earn her a hard fought victory. Yep, Cynder really ponied up for this one.

The winner is Cynder.


End file.
